I Would Be Your Slave
by eatthefrog
Summary: Set during/after 'Gossip'. Oscar is frustrated by Andy. My first fanfiction, please be gentle. Disregard the sentence about David Bowie at the end. I messed up and I don't want to reload the document.


"Let me kick you a scenario. I'm, like, at a beach cabana, and Brad Pitt approaches, tries to lean in and kiss me. I would definitely resist, like at first. But if he was persistent, I might give in a little bit, just to see what it...felt like."

"If you resisted Brad Pitt a little bit, he would still need to get to you?"

"Not real Brad Pitt, this is my fantasy."

'Andy is having fantasies about Brad Pitt.' The thought is exciting, but he tries to shrug it off.

"You might be gay. You might be gay." He says simply and walks out of the break room.

Oscar sat staring at a blank computer screen, tapping his pencil automatically on his desk. He couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. Not that it was surprising, exactly, that Andy was questioning his sexuality. He just didn't imagine it happening like this. Well, he never imagined a _likely_ scenario of it. There was no denying he had had fantasies about Andy, but they were _just_ fantasies. Something to pass the time when he was lonely and trying to fall asleep.

Oscar couldn't tell if he was gay, but it was absolutely maddening for Andy to tease him like that. Not that he was doing it on purpose, but there were a lot of things Andy did to Oscar that weren't on purpose. The way he leaned in close to Oscar when whispering to him during a meeting. The intoxicating smell of peppermint and an unrecognizable deodorant which made his whole body sting with delight. But the worst was when he came up behind him at his desk, close enough where he could feel Andy's breath on the back of his neck, making every hair (and certain masculine features) on his body stand up.

Oscar didn't know the exact moment he started noticing these things about Andy, but it had _something_ to do with Winnipeg. What an awful city. It was at least 40 degrees colder than Scranton on any given day and it looked like the outskirts of a small town in the very heart of the city. He'd never thought he would miss that bleak, industrial town until he was walking with Andy through the freezing Canadian streets that were plagued with beggars and hopeless alcoholics.

When Andy had told Oscar that he didn't know why he and Angela were waiting to have sex, he imagined later it was _him _instead of Angela he was talking about. What Oscar couldn't understand was why Angela had even agreed to marry him in the first place. It was as if she had planned to break Andy's heart in the most perverse and damaging way, and as an afterthought she decided to cheat on him.

When they stumbled into their respective hotel rooms that night, Andy paused at his door and stared at Oscar for what felt like a good five seconds. He thought he saw expectancy, and he could have sworn he even heard Andy's breath catch, but as soon he heard it, the thought was gone as Andy smiled widely and bid him good night. Oscar fell into his bed, his heart thumping and his stomach turning. He had no idea how to rid himself of this feeling and he started to dread working in the same office as him day after day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forward a year and a half and he has the same feelings. And now Andy has to go and question his sexuality like this and it will end with Andy kissing some guy, realizing he in _no way_ is attracted to men, and will go on his merry way while Oscar will be left there to wallow in self-pity and delusive masturbation.

It was 5:00. three days after the Brad Pitt conversation, and Oscar was packing his bag, ready to drive home to leftover soup and another sleepless night. Something made him hesitate and he turned around to see Andy swiveling back and forth in his chair with his hand under his chin, concentrating on the papers on his desk. Oscar sighed and walked over to him, knowing he was setting himself up for a fall.

"Hey, Andy," he breathed.

"Hi, Oscar," Andy said gloomily.

Oscar's heart broke a little hearing the anxiety in his voice. God, he was going to have to say something.

"So, how are...things?" Oscar asked uncertainly.

Andy's eyes brightened a little as he looked up at him and Oscar was sort of glad he asked. Then he realized he was _probably_ going to be talking to Andy about sex and he instantly regretted it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat in a dimly lit booth in the corner of Poor Richard's. Andy refused to order Long Islands because they reminded him of Canada, which reminded him of Angela cheating on him, which literally made him sick to his stomach. So they sipped margaritas in awkward silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Finally--

"You know, when I was a freshman at Cornell, my best friend was this awesome guy, Eric. He downed the brewskies with me daily, and, he donned the most _bodacious_ suits you've ever seen. Incidentally, he's the one who gave me the 'Nard Dog' title." Andy smiled in fond remembrance of his old frat buddy. Oscar just nodded, trying to figure out where he was going with all this...

"I think I had a crush on him." Andy said after a moment of meditation.

Oscar raised his eyebrows but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I was thinking about it the other day after Michael said I was gay. And I realized, how do I know I'm not? I've never even _kissed_ a guy! Can you _believe_ that?"

"Yes, Andy, I can believe that."

"So I was thinking about when we were at a party once, and we were on the couch. He had just got done telling me Donna Collins cheated on him, and, I don't know why, but I had to reach for his hand and squeeze it, because I _felt_ for him man. And the thing is, it felt really good. Like, his hand was really warm, and it felt comfortable."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're gay, Andy."

"But, bro, I'm not done," he said with wide eyes, suddenly leaning forward with full intensity. "I think I wanted to _kiss him_," he said in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive. After I held his hand at said party, I couldn't help but notice he had really nice looking lips, like they would be really soft. But I figured it was just one dude noticing the finer traits of another dude, right? But _yesterday_, I was doing some research on the internets, and found this thing about this guy who was in love with his wife, but then _she_ died and he met this guy at the funeral and fell in love with him. And I was thinking, since Angela isn't in the _picture_, it's not meant to be, and I'll fall in love again! And who's to say it won't be a guy this time?" Andy finished with an accomplished grin on his face, looking like he just discovered the true meaning of existence.

"So you think you're bisexual?" Oscar asked simply, not entirely convinced.

"Maybe I am... maybe I am." Andy said quietly, tapping his fingers on the table in deep in reflection.

Oscar just shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Andy came into work as his usual chipper self and greeted Oscar with a "'ello" before plopping himself down at his desk. Even though Oscar had no reason to believe Andy had romantic inclinations toward him, it was good to see the happy Andy again, and he felt a warmth inside.

The pleasant feeling had dissolved by lunch. Gil had called to get some of his books back and to "catch up." Oscar knew it would lead to them hooking up, but at this point he really didn't care. His best friend seemed to be happy without him and he needed to get over the fact that they weren't going to be together.. Figuring he could give the lunch he brought to Kevin or maybe Pam, he stopped by the kitchen on his way out. Apparently Andy and Jim were having a very secret meeting because as he walked in Andy quickly hushed Jim and tried to pretended that they had been in a entrancing conversation about dining room furniture.

"...oh yeah I got it at Ikea. It's _awesome_, Tuna, you should stop by and see it."

Jim gave his disinterested Halpert look. "Absolutely I should, Andy."

Andy suddenly and not so stealthily turned to Oscar.

"Well, hello there, Osc, didn't see you there!"

Oscar rolled his eyes mentally and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi, Andy."

"Soooooo, what are ya doing with that lunch, come to join me and Tuna?"

"No, I'm giving it away. I'm going out to meet Gil."

He thought he saw a a little disappointment form and _knew_ he saw Jim look at Andy with a questioning look from the corner of his eye.

"Fine, that's cool. We're just going to enjoy our delicious homemade lasagna. We have important matters to discuss anyway...so...yeah."

Oscar was a little baffled, but he waved goodbye and left to meet Gil at the pub.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where did you go?" Andy asked. He slid down a glass staircase towards Oscar and stared right into him. His eyes were brilliant aquamarine and seemed to have the power to freeze Oscar in his steps. There was a flash and they were just a foot apart, and with the utmost sincerity and care Andy gathered Oscar in his arms, kissed him softly on the neck and whispered in his ear with a melodious voice--_

"Hey Oscar, it's 9:00, sleepyhead!"

Oscar woke up breathless, looked to the man next to him, and was immediately sickened by his candy-coated voice and glasses and striped pajamas and the fact that he was in _Oscar's bed_.

"I don't think this is going to work," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscar sat in the kitchen eating a spinach and chicken sandwich, thinking wistfully about the dream he had had. Andy ambled in and stood casually in front of the coffee machine, looking anywhere but at Oscar.

"Hey, Andy."

"Oh, hi Oscar. How was your...date yesterday?" Andy said, emphasizing the 't' in date. "Are you and Gil, like, a couple again?" He tried to ask casually but Oscar could hear the hurt in his voice.

Oscar sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, I just...I was in a weird state of mind, and I guess I just needed to distract myself from certain...things."

"And I wouldn't have been able to do it like him?" Andy asked jealously.

_I'm sure you could do it much better, Andy,_ he thought and immediately scolded himself.

"Look, it doesn't matter, it was a mistake anyway, and I broke it off with him this morning, so, if you want to have lunch today, we can." Andy said nothing but his face muscles were a little more relaxed.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today, Andy, please?" Oscar finally said.

"Of course! No hard feelings, bro," and Andy took him into a brief but forceful bear hug. "Wingmen for life!"

"Yep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday afternoon and Michael had to take off early for "official paper business in Nashua," which Oscar figured meant he was going to see if Holly was single yet. Jim was left in charge of the office, and even though Oscar wasn't very fond of him, it did mean he would be able to get more work done. He was just finishing up balancing his books when Jim stood up to make an announcement.

"All right, fellow employees. It's 3:00 and I think we can all agree that with Michael gone we were able to get more sales in than usual, and, since I'm in charge, I don't see why we can't all go home."

The office all sighed in relief and started to pack up. Dwight raised his hand.

"Uh, question: Will you be reporting this improper conduct to Michael, or shall I?"

"Okay, Dwight," Jim said, disregarding him. As Oscar began cleaning his desk, Jim came over to his desk.

"Hey, Oscar, I know I said everyone can go, but there is one project that _really_ can't wait until Monday and I need a couple of people to stay behind."

Oscar raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know, but I swear I'll make it up to you, okay? One favor, redeemable by Jim Halpert."

"All right, fine." Oscar sighed, clearly annoyed. "But you better not back out."

"Scout's Honor," Jim said, raising his hand and giving him an appreciative smile. "Oh, and you'll be working on it with Andy."

"What?" But when Oscar turned around Jim was already at the door with his arms around Pam.

_Jesus Christ._

And then there were two. Oscar didn't say anything, but something weird was _definitely_ happening. . And Andy seemed nervous, looking at the clock, back at his computer screen, back at the clock, and then his keyboard as he typed along.

They worked about an hour before having a coffee break and Oscar took the opportunity to use the bathroom. Ten minutes later they were back in the same positions. Andy leaned back and yawned dramatically.

"Bro, do you mind if I cut some of these lights? The fluorescence is _killing _me."

"Go ahead, Andy," he said while keeping his eyes on his monitor. He heard the flicker of the lights turning off and he welcomed it. He had a tendency towards migraines and he could already feel one coming on.

The darkness did increase the already palpable tension in the room, though. And with everyone gone, his senses had gone into overdrive. He could hear every breath Andy took, every sigh, every little "doo-doo-dum" as he sang along with Bowie on his computer.

"Yo, Oscar, I need some help with this spreadsheet thingamagiger. I'm almost done." he said suddenly. Oscar walked over by his side and pulled up a chair, trying not to get too close. The lights were so dim though, that Oscar had trouble seeing the screen without squinting.

"C'mon, scoot a little closer." Andy said, noticing his discomfort.

Oscar moved within a couple inches of his body and felt his face flush. After easily helping Andy with his mundane problem, Andy turned to him. The slight draft from his chair turning circulated his scent and Oscar took it in; God, he would kill for that scent. David Bowie's hypnotic voice seemed to get louder...

_...There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast..._

"Labyrinth." Andy said uncomfortably.

"Yeah." Oscar remembered. He had quite a thing for David Bowie when that came out. He was always amazed at how he could wear such _tight_ pants in a kids' movie, especially with his package. That and his voice seemed to inspire the sensually romantic side of Oscar.

There was a lull.

"Remember Winnipeg, Oscar?"

"Of course, Andy," Oscar said unsteadily.

"Did you mean it when you said I had kind eyes?"

"Yes, I did. I also meant it when I said you would have ear hair." _That was real nice, Oscar._

Andy smiled nervously, before--

"Well...what do you think about my lips?" he asked, trying make it sound like an everyday question.

_Great_, Oscar thought. _Now that he knows he's bisexual, he's insecure about his looks._

"I don't know Andy, I guess...they're unlike any lips I've seen. " _Shit, _not_ what I meant to say._

Andy had picked up on his interest long ago, and he knew he wouldn't be rejected, but he was almost as nervous as Oscar was. He took his hand while he gazed at him, and gently stroked his bare skin with his thumb.

Oscar had to close his eyes from the dizziness. His heart was beating hard against his chest, his breathing was labored, and hearing Andy's breath get heavier just turned him one more.

"Can I kiss you, Oscar?" Andy whispered rather shyly.

"God, yes, Andy," he moaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how Andy convinced him to have sex in the office, on Angela's desk, no less.

"It'll be so hot, bro. Plus, if we get caught can you imagine the _look_ on her face?"

He made a good point. And it was bigger than Oscar's desk. He was still apprehensive but the moment Andy pushed him against the desk and started lovingly biting his ear, he knew he couldn't win.

He didn't want to try and count the number of men he had ever slept with on one hand, but none had ever approached him with such eagerness. He had been caressing and stroking Oscar relentlessly the entire time, as if he was made of silk. He wouldn't try to deny he didn't like it though, that every brush of Andy's fingertips didn't send hot waves through his stomach, that every kiss didn't burn his skin.

He especially liked it when Andy's hands rested on his at one point, their fingers becoming entwined. He found thrills in the way Andy said his name and the way his breathing hitched to new levels when he was on top of Oscar. And as they neared peaking, he looked into Andy's eyes and saw his passion and devotion it sent him straight over the edge.

Oscar liked the feeling of someone needing him physically. He liked having someone touch him. But the most ridiculous part of the whole thing was, he liked that it was Andy.

As they lay next to each other catching their breaths, Andy whispered, "Do you think we should leave? It's got to be like 7..." He was trying, unsuccessfully to hide his growing smile.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No, I just...didn't like, want to waste our time in the office."

Oscar squeezed Andy's hand.

"We've got the whole weekend ahead of us." Oscar couldn't hold back a grin, even knowing what he'd gotten himself into--Andy Bernard, of all people. _Falling in love... _Oscar thought that maybe just as Andy had trouble coming to terms with his sexuality, he had trouble coming to terms with having feelings for..._Andy_. Maybe he just had to get over himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you have not seen Labyrinth or heard this wonderful David Bowie song, you must! And he is very dashing in the video. If you want to skip straight to the song it's at 2:30, but the beginning is pretty cool.


End file.
